This invention relates to seating furniture, and more particularly to seating furniture such as a chair, which incorporates a tilt mechanism for allowing tilting of the backrest relative to the seat.
A conventional reclining chair typically includes a base interconnected with a seat and backrest. The seat is typically mounted in a fixed position relative to the base, and a tilt mechanism is disposed between the backrest and the seat for providing a means for tilting the backrest rearwardly relative to the seat when a rearward force is applied to the backrest by a user and elastically returning the backrest to its initial position upon removal of the rearward force
It is an object of the present invention to provide a chair having a back tilt mechanism that is relatively simple in its construction, and that is amenable to a variety of different base designs including four-leg, sled, and pedestal bases. It is a further object of the invention to provide a chair that includes a relatively flexible backrest capable of bending to conform to a user of the chair. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a chair that is relatively low in cost while maintaining the features of more expensive tiltable chairs.